Scar
by Narakus-Mate
Summary: Swift Knife opens up to his companion Scarface.Slash, MM, fluff. Rated T for Scarface's language X3


Disclaimer: I donot own Predator, fox does(atleast, last time I checked.) Swift Knife is rightfuly my character though, I made him before I ever played Predator:CJ.. It kinda scared me when his name poped up on the objective list when I was playing the game though..LOL oi, and Scarface is Propetry of Predator:CJ.

'Scar'

Swift Knife, a young blood Yautja warrior, sat beneath a weeping willow on the backwater planet known as Earth. His articles of clothing pertained of thermal netting that covered every inch of his reptilian body, except his hands, feet, and neck up, a black loin cloth, tattered at the ends that covered his areas, that was connected with a spiked belt that held various weapons, objects, and skulls. Spiked armor that covers the top of his body, his shoulders to his lower back and to his gut, leaving his sides exposed. He also had metal-like shoes on his feet and wrist gadgets on his arms, and armor that covered both his shins. He was the typical image for a Yautja warrior.

Swift Knife had his knees pressed up against his chest as he lay against the weeping willow; his mask laid a foot or two away from him. His mandibles twitched ever so slightly as he looked into the stream not far away from where he sat, watching the smooth and gentle clear blue water run over the soft pebbles that littered the bottom of the small stream. A soft wind picked up and licked the ends of his dreadlocks that reached his shoulders, and the white blossoms that fell off the willows around the valley.

This was his getaway, his little place within a cave that he went off to when he was ether mad or just wanted to think. And his visits there have been becoming more frequent and longer, as he got away from his companions to just think, nothing more. Why?

One of the Oomans that he and his co-Blooded Yautja warrior, Scarface, traveled with, Nocturna was her name, had a huge argument and all his hopes of being with her, no matter how dishonorable it would be to his clan, vanished in thin air, as would the Oomans would say. Now he spent almost every second of his day sitting in this cave, under this tree, watching the stream, wondering what to do with his life. And all hopes of returning to his home planet were washed away after he and Scarface had decided to stay, and Scar left back to said planet.

His thoughts were interrupted by the heavy, non Ooman foot steps that walked into his sacred place. Turning his head slightly, he sees his Co-Warrior Scarface standing next to the tree, looking down at him.

Scarface had armor similar to Swift Knifes, except for the fact that his chest armor only reached the bottom of ribcage; same as his back armor, his side armor covered up to the same length. His plated shoulder armor reached to his elbows and his forearm gadgets covering most of his forearm. Like Swift Knife, he also had thermal netting, and was worn the same as Swift Knifes. The belt that held his tattered red loin cloth in place was spiked and in the middle where a buckle was mostly seen, a small Ooman skull replaced it. His shin armor was spiked in front and covered the front of his knee caps. Both Swift Knife and Scarface's shoes were the same. And as for his mask, it looked like any other Celtic Yautja mask, but had five small spikes that started from above the eyes and stopped about halfway to the forehead of the mask.

To any other Ooman and creature, their conversation would have sounded like a bunch of clicks, purrs, growls, and roars, but that would be boring to just hear them making random sounds at each other, so I've taken the liberty to translate it.

(Hey, Swift, whats up? You haven't been acting yourself lately, with all this running out on our group stuff. That's not the warrior I know.) Scarface starts as he leans against the willow.

(What is it with us Yautjas and our warrior shit!? That's basically all you ever talk about Scar, let it go, our lives are never going to meet that life again!) Swift Knife growls, his mandibles flaring.

(One, my name's not 'Scar' it's Scarface, Scar took my fucking ship when he left. And second, no, I won't let it go, even if I may not see the life I used to have again, I can still have honor and pride for the rules of my clan life before. Drop the disagreement before I do something I regret by killing you and making your skull one of my trophies.)

Swift Knife grunts and begins to turn away, until Scarface's words struck him. (You would regret killing me?) He looks up at the elder Yautja with a look of curiosity as he watches the warrior next to him shift with unease under the youngsters gaze.

(Well...Yeah, it'd be kinda lonely with out another Yautja around to talk to, I'd go insane...) Scarface finished lamely, not telling Swift Knife the real reason as to why. Swift Knife could instantly tell the other was lying before he even began to speak, but shrugged it off to bring up later.

(I've been thinking... Wondering if I made the right choice about staying here... I mean, yeah it sounded great at first, but now I'm not quite sure...) Swift Knife mused softly as his gaze returned to the small stream. Scarface shifted and stated his own opinion. (I think I made the right choice... Because I'm with the person I like, and at least that makes me feel good...) this caught Swift Knifes' attention automatically.

(You like someone here? Who is it? Do they know you like them?) He said eagerly, and something on the inside hoped that he was right about who he thought it was. Now it was Scarface's turn to look at the stream.

(No, I'm not going to tell you who it is, I think it would upset you, and no, they don't know...) this seemed to some what saddened the elder warrior.

(If it's Nocturna, you can have her, it would never work out with us, I'm to over protective, and get angered easily. Not the person you can have fights with, which I enjoy doing.) Swift Knife snickered softly. It was nice to have someone to open up to, especially one of your own species.

(Eww! No! That's just disgusting!! No, and your not the only one who loves to get in fights for fun. I find it rather enjoyable.) Swift Knife froze at his answer, and hoped his next geuss was correct.

(Is...Is it _**me**_ that you like?) He asks and a long painful silence echoes through the cave.

(........Y...Yeah... And... And I'd understand if... You would like my skull for your Trophies...) He says, and begins to turn away, that is until Swift Knife stops him.

(Wait... Don't leave... Please...) Swift Knife stands up and walks over Scarface, placing his clawed hand on the warriors shoulder.

It is Yautja instinct to drop to the knees fast and gracefully, for if one thought that they deserved to die, they would not fight the one superior to them at that period of time. Falling to the knees meant that you surrendered and that you are ready for an honorable death from your superior. The superior, after seeing this sign, would grab the other by the dread locks, place one foot on the shoulder to keep the body still and in place, and then pull up sharply, removing neck and spine from the lesser body, making the skull a worthy trophy for the superior's collection.

And that is exactly what Scarface did.

He reacted to instinct and dropped to his knees, waiting for his end.

But it never came.

Instead Swift knife knelt down next to him as his lower right mandible twitched. (I could _never _kill you Scarface...I...I care about you to much...and... And I would like it much if you, I don't know... Stayed with me... Like a Yautja couple...) Scarface was looking up at Swift Knife, causing said warrior to become flustered with ones self. (I mean... That is if... You want to... I... I care about you a lot... and it was one of the reasons me and the Ooman couldn't be together... I didn't feel the same as I do when I'm with you Scar.)

Scarface reaches up to the two tubes that connect to his mask and undoes each one, pulling off the mask slowly. He flexes his mandibles and leans forward, His lower mandibles scraping gently at Swift Knifes. (I'd love that Swift Knife.)

Swift Knife paused; this was dishonorable to the clan. (What about the Clan? It's dishonorable, and how will I explain to Nocturna that I left her for a male of my own species?) This caused Scar Face to chuckle.

(Oh, now you care about the Clan, Huh? Like you said, we may never see the clan again. So, you know what I say?) He latches their mandibles together and mutters (Screw the clan, screw dishonor, and screw Nocturna. If she likes you as a friend, she'd understand. Oh and Swift?)

(Huh?) He whimpers slightly, enjoying the treatment he's getting way too much for his own good.

(My name's not fucking Scar.)

_**END**_


End file.
